percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Fifty of Doom
The fiftieth chapter of Eternal Destiny Iris Message Discussion: Part Five "Surprisingly so," she confirmed. "He's building a team to help him. And they've already fought Trachius and won." CHAPTER FIFTY OF DOOM When Dana returned to the S. S. Noatak, she was slightly surprised to find Rune, Roy, Caitlyn, and Fred there. "Found her," Caitlyn said simply. "So, where were you when we left the boat?" "Sorry," Dana lied effortlessly, then switched to the truth. "See, I grew up here and wanted to look around and see what's changed. Guess I forgot to tell you where I was going." The others accepted this explanation and moved on. "With all due respect," Roy began. "Some of the people around the city responded to your name. Specifically, when Rune mentioned that we were friends with you, someone started attacking him." "Well, it looks like Nora and her friends haven't forgotten me," Dana said with a frown. "Is this Nora friends with the entire city?" Rune asked. "The guy who tried to beat me up mentioned you were back and everyone wanted a piece of the kill." "Well, not the entire city," Dana said. "Last time I was here, it was only about seven main people. But she's pretty good at getting people on her side and it's been a few months since I was here - the Legacies of the Gods kept me busy - so there could be more. I know for an absolute fact that she would never try to get Edison or his team to befriend her. Overall, beats me." "Maybe this Edison guy can be an ally while we're here," Caitlyn suggested. "Perhaps," Dana said, though she did not believe it. "I just saw him a few minutes ago. He should still be at his office." "Alright," Fred said. "Let's go then." Rune was the first to jump off Noatak, followed by Fred, Caitlyn, and Roy. Dana was the last to hesitantly walk off the side. The others waited for Dana to lead the way back to the university. She walked until she saw Harriet standing just outside the door with a scowl on her face. "Harriet," Dana said disdainfully. "Watergirl," Harriet spat back. "Why are you back here?" "I'm just seeing my old... acquaintance," Dana said. She hated calling Edison her boss. "Acquaintance?" Harriet laughed. "That word implies equality. Refer to Edison properly - your boss. Your master. Your owner. Any of those would be better than acquaintance." "Whatever, demigod," Dana said. "Just back off and we'll let you live." That was when Harriet noticed the rest of the team. Rune had his fists balled and ready to fight, Roy's hand edged closer to his gun, Caitlyn stood there in complete disbelief of the words exchanged, and Fred watched in anticipation of Dana and Harriet actually fighting. "Break it up!" a gruff voice said. Dana saw that Beckham stood beside them. "Edison asked me to pick up his pet Watergirl for a favor. I'll bring her back when it's done." "Alright," Dana said. "I'll go with Beckham. You guys just go talk to Edison, okay?" "Okay..." Caitlyn said. They began to separate once again. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Forty-Nine of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Fifty-One of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 5 July 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Harriet Turner, Beckham Terrence Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page